Sae Niijima
|englishva= }} Sae Niijima is a character from Persona 5. She is the older sister of Makoto Niijima. Appearances *''Persona 5: Major Character; Judgement Cooperation Design Sae has long gray hair and red eyes. She wears a necklace, earrings, and a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Personality Sae is a serious and seems to be a no nonsense woman. She is very strict in both her work as prosecutor and guardian for her younger sister, Makoto, constantly telling her to focus on her studies and such. She is also capable of being aggressive, yelling at the Protagonist to "shut the hell up!" It is later revealed that deep inside, Sae is actually envious and jealous of her sister and colleagues. Profile ''Persona 5 Sae is a Public Prosecutor responsible for the Phantom Thieves of Hearts' case. In the prologue of the story, she requests interrogation of the captured protagonist, despite her dismissal from the investigation by her boss. Over the course of the game she recaptures the thieves' activities with him. When Futaba Sakura has joined the Phantom Thieves, she asks their teammate, Makoto Niijima who is Sae's little sister and aware of Sae's investigation of their case, to install a spyware in her laptop in order to obtain her investigations. Sae later notices the spyware and openly questions Goro Akechi for the hack. When Goro forces himself into the Phantom Thieves, he suggests that the gang should steal Sae's heart to stop her investigation, otherwise the police may hold them responsible for Kunikazu Okumura's death. The outcome of this operation differs depending on the dialogue choices after the protagonist has finished his long reminiscence in the interrogation room with Sae. In the bad ending route, Sae is likely to die the same way as Kunikazu because the reason that she is assigned to lead the investigation is for framing the Phantom Thieves as part of Masayoshi Shido's plot to eliminate his enemies. In the good ending route, the Thieves realize that Goro actually works for Shido and is the executor of the mental disorder cases. They pretend that they are stealing Sae's heart but trick Goro into killing the Cognitive existences of the protagonist and the guard of the interrogation room after his apprehension, because Sae's Palace locates at the police station which is what makes their plan feasible. Upon realizing the real reason of being appointed to the case and the true nature of her boss and Goro, Sae cooperates with the Thieves and transports the protagonist safely to Cafe Le Blanc. When the Thieves publicize their video for stealing Shido's heart, Sae is blamed by her colleagues for the feinted death of the protagonist but she begins to pretend her heart has been stolen. In the end, she is tasked with charging Shido after the latter's confession to his crimes, but because the Public Procurator needs a witness and Goro has been reported missing, she turns to the protagonist which results in his confinement in the children's home for two months after his allies try every way to prove his innocence in the street assault against Shido. Cooperation Sae represents the Judgement Cooperation which progresses automatically during her interrogation and does not offer any Coop ability. Gallery Category:Allies Category:Persona 5 Enemies